Sonic's Downfall
by ZaneDS
Summary: Based on SA2 somewhat When Eggman awoke Shadow, the black hedgehog told him to bring him more Chaos Emeralds. Eggman's got other ideas, though. Before they begin on their journey for conquest, they need to get rid of a certain blue hero. Rated T
1. Game Plan

A/N: Heh, it's been a while since I've done this. Let's see if I still have what it takes.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the stuff I come up with. Sonic and all of his little friends belong to Sega and Sonic Team.

Important-

Before we get started, this story starts out as Sonic Adventure 2, but then changes paths to something entirely different. Be advised.

-End Important Stuff

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik smiled to himself as the final door opened, and he piloted his walker into the next room. Ahead of him, a holographic terminal activated and lit up, along with small pictures of the military's research project. "Oh-ho," he muttered as he reached the terminal. "So, this is the military's top secret weapon…It's a lot smaller than I expected." He reached his gloved hand towards the hologram panels and began to type a series of keys until it prompted him to input a username and password. "Hmm…'Enter user data'…Ah, enter password. The password is MA-RI-A. Maria." He chuckled to himself as he reached down into the cockpit of the walker and pulled up a large, silver gem. "Now, all I have to do is to place the Chaos Emerald into this console." He placed the emerald into the console and then leapt over it, falling down to a lower level. A large pillar rises in front of him, and he looks up at it excitedly. "Oh-ho…" he muttered again.

A figure appeared on the top of the pillar and peered down at Eggman from the edge. Eggman growled, recognizing the form to be nearly identical to the cobalt-colored pain-in-the-butt that had plagued him for quite some time. "What's that!" he cried out angrily, readying his walker to fire at the hedgehog bove him. "Is that you, Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again!" He stopped shouting when he noticed that the hedgehog above was nearly identical to Sonic, but it wasn't the same hedgehog. "Wait a minute…You're not Sonic! This is impossible!"

"My name is Shadow," the hedgehog said, still looking down at the large man from above. "Since you were so kind to release me, my master…I will grant you one wish."

Shadow looked up as an alarm began to blare loudly. Eggman, too, looked around in surprise. "Now what?" he wondered.

Shadow rose into the air, staying afloat due to the activated rockets in the bottom of his shoes and looked down to Eggman again. "Behold the true power I possess." He then rose up to the higher level, where a G.U.N. walker was waiting for him.

When Eggman had finally found a way to return himself and his walker to the upper level, he stared in amazement as Shadow walked away from the burning remains of the larger walker apparently unscathed. "Destroying that guard robot was spectacular," Eggman said enthusiastically, piloting his walker towards the black hedgehog. "So, Shadow, you are the military's top-secret weapon. But what did you mean when you said you'd grant me a wish?"

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds," Shadow answered, walking away from the doctor.

"Shadow, wait!" Eggman yelled, turning his walker to face him.

"I'll be waiting for you, in the central control room, on the Space Colony ARK."

"ARK!" Eggman repeated irritably. "Shadow, wait! I've got a better plan."

Shadow stopped and turned, then stared at the man for a few minutes. "You don't even know what I was going to do," he stated as the walker moved closer to him.

"Maybe not," Eggman replied, "but, I do know that it will be easier for us if a few pests are taken care of before we start."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

Eggman looked down and pressed a few buttons on the control panel of his walker, and four pieces of paper were printed out from the side of it. Shadow looked at the papers, memorizing the features of the ones depicted. A red…mole, perhaps, a two-tailed fox, and a pink hedgehog with a large hammer were the first ones he saw. When he reached the fourth page, he dropped the other three. "He looks like me," Shadow muttered.

"Yes," Eggman agreed. "That is Sonic the Hedgehog, my greatest adversary. He is always in the way of my plans."

"Is he good?" Shadow asked. "Could he stand up to me in a fight?"

"There's a chance," Eggman answered, "especially if he gets his hands on the Chaos Emeralds."

"Hmph," was the reply, as Shadow tossed the papers onto the ground. "Then what do you propose we do to finish them?"

"I'll explain when we return to my hidden base," Eggman replied, leading the smaller creature out of the room.

-A few hours later-

Shadow and Eggman arrived at the hidden base, located in a few conveniently placed pyramids which weren't even on the same continent as Egypt. And nobody assumed that Eggman would use these pyramids as his secret base, even though the area screamed, "Hey, secret base over here! Come and get me!" There's a bunch of idiots running the world, huh?

"Hey, can we get back to the story!" Eggman cried out, shaking his hands up in the air.

Right. Sorry.

Anyways, after getting rid of several G.U.N. beetles that were placed in the area…Huh, I guess they did know where you were staying. Guess humanity isn't doomed after all.

Eggman growled, then guided his walker to the base of the pyramid and pushed in a specific brick, and a door swung open, leading them into the inside of the base. "Pretty snazzy, eh?" Eggman wondered, leading them further into the base.

Shadow shuddered as they passed a wall with Eggman's insignia on it, then shook his head. He wondered briefly how the Robotnik name could have degraded to this man. He shook his head, hoping that this man would have something to balance out his stupidity. "Right…" Shadow said slowly, not agreeing with the man, but not wanting to have to vaporize the descendent of his creator.

The two of them walked along in silence, and after Eggman finally remembered how to reach the control room, they arrived. Eggman hopped out of his walker and approached the large monitor in the room. A holo-pad appeared, and he pressed a glowing blue button. Several screens appeared, each covering a different area of the house Sonic stayed at with Tails.

"What's this?" Shadow asked as he walked forward.

"If you were paying attention to the narrator, then you would've heard that this is where Sonic and Tails lived," Eggman grumbled. "These are two of the four that we need to get rid of before we can continue with the plot of the game." He looked to where Shadow was standing mere moments ago to find him missing.

Shadow was more interested in a rack of different types of guns and explosives. As Eggman approached, he noted that Shadow looked like a kid in a candy store. "Are you ready to get to work?"

Shadow reached forward and took down a small cylinder and pressed a button on it, nearly dropping it when a light blade sprung from it. He grinned and faced Eggman. "Let's begin."

A/N: Hey, guys. Hope you like it. I'll try to update this if I can, but my lack of a home computer is really kicking my ass. Anyways, next chapter we'll see Eggman's attempts to finish off Sonic. So stay tuned.


	2. The First Day Part 1

Sonic's Downfall Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, over 50 hits last time I checked. That's awesome, though I wish I could've gotten a few more reviews to go along with it... Oh well. I'll just continue it and make you guys see that I am worthy of them. I hope I don't disappoint!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period.**

"Just...let it go!" the bat girl pleaded, moving forward and trying to snatch the large green emerald the red mole was guarding from her. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"What're you talkin' about, that emerald's mine," he replied as he moved forward to intercept her. He shoved her away from it and glared at her. "You got that?" He crossed his arms as he bowed his head in thought. "The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds; that makes it very powerful."

"That just makes me want it more!" the bat yelled, taking to the air and soaring over the red echidna and landing atop the emerald. "I despise anyone who takes jewels from me. All the world's gems are mine to keep."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, bat girl," Knuckles said, grabbing the base of the Master Emerald and pulling it from under her.

Rouge fell to the ground and whimpered from the pain of hitting the ground. "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Whatever," Knuckles said dismissively. "It's greedy people like you that make me want to stay on Angel Island." He took the Master Emerald in his hand and concentrated, causing the emerald to shrink to the size of a large Chaos Emerald. "Later, batty."

Rouge watched as he walked away, then pouted at how he took off with _her_ jewel. "I can't believe he did that...He just walked off. I want that emerald!" She continued throwing her hissy fit for another couple of minutes, then stood and looked to the direction he walked off in. "I will have that jewel, no matter what."

-Tails' House-

Tails sat on the couch with a bored look on his face as he flipped through the thousand-something channels he got with his satellite television subscription. "Man, when Eggman doesn't try to dominate the planet, things get boring," he moaned. He continued flipping through the channels, and before long he became too bored to sit there and turned the t.v. off. He tossed the remote onto the couch as he got up and moved into the kitchen, where he began to make himself a sandwich.

"HeyTailswhere'sSonic?" Amy asked, popping into the room from nowhere and almost speaking too quickly for him to understand.

Tails fell over from the girl's sudden appearance and scooted away, then got himself under control and got to his feet. "How'd you get in? I have the doors locked."

"Well, nobody answered, so I let myself in," she replied slowly.

"There are seventeen different locks, and each of them are designed so that nobody but Sonic and I can open them," he explained to her. "How'd you disable the locks?"

"Well...It's not really the lock that I disabled," she said. "When nobody answered, I panicked and thought something was wrong. So I smashed the door, and here we are."

"Did you try knocking?" he asked. "Or better yet, did you use the doorbell? And how did you smash my door without making a sound?"

"It's my Piko Piko Hammer's newest model," she said proudly as she brought the hammer out. "The mallet's actually a pillow, so no sound is heard when you slam it down on anything."

Tails stared at her for a moment longer, then shook his head and went back to making his sandwich. "Sonic's not here, and I don't know when he'll be back. You might wanna try later."

"Hey, bro, who's here?" Sonic called down from the stairs, walking into the kitchen. His fur was damp and a towel was wrapped around his stomach. His quills were unspiked, and the fur hung down to his back. "Oh, man..." he muttered as he noticed Amy standing and staring at him. The normal pink fur on her face became a deep red color, and she fell onto the floor, unconscious from getting too excited so quickly. "How'd she get in?"

"I'm going to town in a little while," Tails said. "We seem to need a new door."

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked with an amused smile on his face. "Well, be sure to drop her off at home when you get there."

The fox nodded and gulped down the last of his sandwich, then bent down and grabbed Amy's leg and dragged her out of the room. Sonic sighed as he walked back upstairs, wondering why Eggman hadn't shown himself much since they last met during the Chaos fiasco. He knew that Eggman had to be up to no good, but as long as he wasn't endangering the innocent population, he didn't really care. Besides, there was nothing the doctor had that he, Sonic the Hedgehog, couldn't stop. He was that good, and he knew it.

-Egg Pyramid-

"Shadow! Stop playing with those weapons!" Dr. Eggman yelled. "They're supposed to be used for annihilating my enemies!"

Shadow sent him a look saying, "Yeah? Ask me if I care," then pulled the trigger on the SMG he held and smiled as bullets pierced through the doctor's machines, causing small explosions and releasing the small animals trapped inside. "Doctor, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't trapping small animals in robots considered animal cruelty?"

"Why would I care?" Eggman returned, irritatedly. The black hedgehog had done nothing but destroy his robot army with the vast array of firearms he kept posted on the wall. "They provide energy for my army. That's all that matters."

"Whatever," Shadow replied. "You don't have any use for an army. Now that I'm here, all your dreams will come true."

Eggman stared at him for a moment, then shivered in disgust. "You don't want to know some of my dreams," he whispered, tapping on the holo-pad. "The operation will start at dusk. Make sure you're ready."

"Why don't I just warp in, set some bombs, and warp out?" Shadow questioned.

"He's an adversary worthy of a noble demise," Eggman answered. "To put him out like that would be frowned upon by the Commitee of Evil."

"There's a commitee?" Shadow asked as he cocked an eyebrow...well, where his eyebrow would be if he weren't hair all over. "So basically, you're a bunch of 'evil' geeks at an 'evil' comic book convention?"

"That's borderline offensive, but it does work as an example," Eggman sighed. "Sort of sad..."

"Yeah," Shadow said. "I'm going to take an 'evil' nap, if you don't mind. Wake me when it's mission time." Shadow exited the room and entered the chambers Eggman prepared for him. He kicked his Air Shoes off and flopped down onto the bed, allowing himself to drift off.

A/N: Yeah, slow, I know. It's a new story. It'll take another chapter or two before things get going. Anyways, please leave a review.


End file.
